Dimension Hop - Fate of the Worlds
by Zedzy555
Summary: Two worlds are about to meet through fate. ASIC is back, and the CPUs are going to need help. About five OCs are main characters, and this story takes place after the events of Victory. Rated M. just in case.
1. Prologue

Prologue : The Last Normal Day of Our Lives

* * *

Earth : Feb 27, 2014

Alarm: *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

The morning was still young, the time was 5:00am. The sky was light bluish with orange and yellow peaking over the horizon. Eventually the phone's alarm was silenced by a tap on the screen and a small grunt as the person sleeping on the bed woke up.

This person was male, 16 of age, 166cm tall, had dark brown eyes and had long black hair, his bangs reach just below his eyebrows his sideburns reach past his ears close to the joints of his jaw the back of his hair reaches a bit past his ear level and barely covers the back of his neck, this person name was Raphael Kurohono.

Raph had checked his phone for the time before getting up and heading for the shower, and getting dressed. He wears a black, blue sleeve and collar T-shirt, dark blue pants, and white tennis shoes, and a black hoodie jacket before putting on his black, gray and blue digital sports watch, and blue framed glasses.

He goes out the door of his house and announces he's leaving "Mom, I'm leaving now." He walks out the gate of his house and sets off to go to his school before sighing "Just another day I guess."

* * *

Hyperdimension : Year 20XX

The forest here usually is quiet or at least the only sounds you can hear is the sound of birds, wind, rivers flowing, and the occasional monsters. However this was no ordinary monster.

The four girls standing there were none other than the CPUs of Gamindustri, Neptune, Noire, Blanc, and Vert. They look as though they had just been in a fight. The enemy in front of them is a person they thought was gone long ago, before Neptune even went to the other Gamindustri.

Standing there in front of them floating just a few inches off the ground, holding her black and magenta scythe, was none other than the CFW, Magic.

The four were shocked, they couldn't believe what they were seeing, Magic was defeated long ago by Nepgear, Neptune's younger sister. "Our goddess Arfoire shall return, we will take the new world. Prepare yourselves for war, and this time, she will destroy all" she says before vanishing in a shroud of darkness.

The CPUs couldn't believe what they had just heard, if what they heard from her was true then they can only prepare for the worst. But it can't be real, can it? they all saw the same thing so it must be real, but then what should they prepare for?

* * *

Earth : Feb 27, 2014 3:00 pm

The day at school wasn't so bad since most of it was preparing for the Formal Night of the 1st and 2nd year of high school. Raph was in his 3rd year of high school and it's only a few weeks until the final exams of the school year. But right now his class was focused on the formal event happening they were organizing for the 1st and 2nd years on Saturday.

Raph stayed after school to hang out with some friends before leaving. "Yo, Raph what's up?" The voice came from a 2nd year high school student from the other class, He was 15 of age, had short, black, military cut hair, brown eyes, was 164cm tall, had a slightly larger build than Raph, he wore a purple shirt, a grey and black jacket, dark cargo pants, grey-is black sneakers, and black framed glasses, this was Grape Papukurai.

"Just finishing up some Formal Night stuff." Raph answered. Grape nodded in reply, "Oh yeah, what time are we meeting up tomorrow?" "12:00pm, I guess." Grape threw his fist in the air, leveled with his chest, "Okay, that means I'm coming at 10:00am.

Raph flinched at Grape's declaration, Grape had always did joke about coming earlier than everyone, he just didn't fully understand why though. "Okay, fine whatever." "Matt and Kyle are coming over tomorrow, right?" Grape asks, "Yeah, but not at fricking 10:00 in the morning!" Their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of a person.

This person was in 3rd year high school, 15 of age, had short dark brownish hair, with bangs about 2cm above his eyebrows. He was 163 cm tall and was very thin, but athletically fit, and wore a white t-shirt, with brown sleeves and collar, brown pants, with dark brown outlines on his pockets, belt area, and end of each pant, and white and grey rubber shoes. His name was Matt Shiroyuki.

"What's this about 10:00 in the morning?" Matt asked, Raph turns his head to face Matt, " Grape's arrival time." Matt replies "oh, So does this mean I need to go that time to?" obviously he was joking."Only if you want to" Raph says.

The conversation lasted a few minutes before they decided leave "Well anyway I'm gonna go home, I need to fix up the place before tomorrow." Raph says before he started walking out the door of the classroom.

"Matt are you coming with-" Raph asks. Matt nods in response "Yep, gonna play PS3 and watch anime." Raph Stops midway and turns his Head to Matt "Seriously?!" Raph wasn't really enjoying the thought of him being the one who's fixing up place while Matt just lounges around.

Grape laughs before they all said their goodbyes "Well, see you guys tom." "bye", "See ya".

* * *

Hyperdimension : Year 20XX

The CPUs of both dimensions all gathered together with the Candidates and Oracles except for Histoire (and at a time like this?!)

"What new world was she talking about?" asked Blanc, "I dunno, maybe she was talking about Plutie's World." Neptune stated.

Noire from the other Gamindustri quickly thought of it, what Neptune said may or may have not been a joke, but joke or not it could just very well be the truth "If she was then our world is in trouble, we should be careful just in case then."

Everyone was hoping that wasn't the case, but they were also afraid if it wasn't Plutia's world. If not that world then what? What other worlds could Magic have meant? So many questions, and they don't even know when the enemy will make their move.

Vert wasn't really sure why they would want to go to the other dimension, they must have a reason why they would. "True, but what could they want with your world though?"

That question made them all think, even Neptune and Plutia were seriously thinking as well. What could they want with the other Gamindustri? Is there something there?

Everyone was drawing blanks, they really don't know what ASIC is planning."Come on, this is totally bonkers man, we at least gotta know what world were they talking about." Neptune says.

The meeting is interrupted by Histoire entering and calling their attention, she looked alarmed and very worried, that just got everyone more worried as well. "Everyone, I have discovered what the new world Magic had mentioned is!"

* * *

Earth : Feb 27, 2014 5:00pm

His school ended early today, he can meet up with Raph and Matt at Raph's House to help out, or mainly just to hang out for a while before he heads home.

He had long, spiky, standing, brownish-black, hair, deep dark brown eyes, black framed glasses he's wearing his school uniform, since he had just came from school,

he was 164 cm tall, and with a build that is bigger than Raph and Matt, but smaller than Grape. He was Kyle Midorikaze.

Raph and Matt were doing their daily routine, play video games or watch some anime, eat, and play some video games before Matt leaves and Raph cracks out his homework, well... Matt was doing the routine, Raph was cleaning, and by this time, Raph should be making food.

Kyle rang the doorbell, Matt answers the door and let's him in "Oh it's you, Raph, Kyle's here!"

Kyle sits on the couch before asking "So, are we still going tomorrow?" Matt couldn't hear much due to the fact that he was playing Battlefield 4, but he still managed to hear enough to tell what was kyle asking. "hmmm?...uh, yeah."

Kyle stretches before asking Matt, "hey, let's play." It takes a few seconds for Matt to reply "uhh...sure hang on, let me just finish this match." "Alright, it's okay" say Kyle before he gets up and takes a seat next to Matt waiting.

Eventually the day ended it's 6:30 pm and Matt get's up and announces he needs to leave, Kyle says the same soon after and they both leave. They all say "goodbye" and "see you tomorrow."

What they don't know is that from tomorrow and onwards it's never going to be the same.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : A prefect day?

* * *

Earth : Feb 28,2014 8:00am

The morning was quiet, the birds were chirping, the light of the sun's rays shining through the window. Today was their hangout day, Just like any other hangout. But this morning was different, it felt more quiet and peaceful-

"Gah! Oh Crap, It's 8:00!" Raph said as he jolted off his bed. "Aww...Grape's gonna be here in like, 2 hours!" He rushes to his closet to get his clothes before running to the bathroom to shower.

After taking his shower and changing, Raph checks his watch, 8:34am. Well, he's still got time.  
Unless, Grape decides to show up early. which is very much possible...It's Grape after all.

Hoping for the best, Raph get's his bike outside and dashes off to the market to buy the food.  
"I hope the 50% off sale for beef is still on going..."

The time is now 9:48, the doorbell had rung, and Raph went to answer the Gate.  
"Hello?" Raph asks whoever is out the door as he opens the Gate.

Just as Raph opens the Gate, and Grape shouts out "MORNING!"

Raph just looks at him with a restless expression and let's him in. Walking to the door Raph says to him, "Yep, I knew you'd come earlier than what you said." Raph already Predicted Grape to say he'd come early, but he also knew that Grape would come earlier than the the time he would arrive. "Can't fool me my friend."

Grape then feigns a frown. "Aww, I thought I'd get you while you're unprepared. Darn it." Grape just wanted to have his fun, to mess with Raph a little.

"You know it's not really polite to come to the host's house when he's not ready yet." Raph says to Grape with a slightly annoyed tone. He understands Grape trying to have fun and all. But please, not in the morning, Raph's not really all that energetic in the morning as Grape.

Grape sits down on the couch before deciding to tease Raph even more. "So, are the other's here yet or is it just me?"

Raph then just replies sarcastically, "Yes, they'll definitely arrive in a few minutes." He says before losing it. "Of course they're not here, you came like 3 hours before anyone else will be coming!"

Grape then laughs at his success on teasing Raph " Haha...sorry, couldn't help it..." Chuckling, he offers to help, " hehe..well since I'm here, I can help set up." he says, before revealing the other reason he wanted to come early. "Oh, we can cook this for lunch."

He then shows Raph a bag of Japanese rice, a bag of seaweed, and a pack of bacon. Obviously, he wanted to make that bacon onigiri (rice cake/ball) that he's been wanting to try so badly. Raph sighs in exhaustion and says, "Okay, in a while, first I need to fix up the living room."

Grape then pumps a fist in front of himself saying "Yes" to himself before helping Raph. The day was going to be great, or at least he thought it would.

* * *

Hyperdimension : Year 20XX

Blanc asks Histoire, "Are you sure this is the world Arfoire wants to take?" Something didn't add up, why this world, what could Arfoire possibly want with this world, and what is this world?

Histoire wasn't sure either, but there is one major thing that is different about this world compared to theirs. "Well...I'm not completely sure, this is only a hypothesis, But if there was one thing that world does not have, that we do, it's...Goddesses..."

Everyone was shocked, even if it was just a guess, it made sense. Of course Arfoire would want that world if that's the case.

Neptune didn't want to believe it..but.. "Hang on, we don't even know if there really aren't any CPUs in that world."

But Histoire wouldn't just say something without anything to back it up, "I have tried to make contact with that world, and when I did I sensed no Sharicite, No CPUs, and I had no Counterpart there."

Noire didn't wanna believe It but It looks like Histoire's Hypothesis could be true. "If that's the case, then we need to go there don't we?"

All of them weren't sure before, but now they are. Histoire's right then, so that means they now need a plan. They know that Arfoire want's that world, weather they are there are CPUs exist there or not, They need a plan to get there, and possibly stop her.

Vert from the other Gamindustri had an Idea "I belive I have a plan, but It has a few holes, so I need your help to fix my plan and maybe, just maybe this could work."

"Very well then, let's come up now with a plan" Histoire says.

* * *

Earth : Feb 28, 2014 1:00pm

It's time, the others had just arrived, Matt, Grape, Kyle, and Raph all play the PS3.  
They load up Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and start their match.

After about two games Kyle and Raph head to the kitchen to cook food, while Matt and Grape play a co-op Game.

Raph and Kyle stared by opening the bags of instant noodles. Raph sighs, "Well, guess it's still the same old routine."

Kyle replies, "Yeah, never really changes." Almost every time they hang out it Kyle and Raph would cook the food, while everyone else would stay in the living room, either playing games or talking on the couch. "Well, it's fine, we get to talk while cooking so we don't get bored." Kyle says.

"Yeah, cooking can be boring alone. Especially when it's something that needs a lot of time to prepare." Raph says waving the pot lid.

After the two of them finished making the food, the others came to kitchen.

Grape charges in the room saying, "HEYOOO!" while waving his arms in the air.

Raph and Kyle both sigh upon hearing Grape, "Jeez, do you always have to do that?" Kyle says.

Raph turns his head towards Kyle, "Give it a rest Kyle, no point in stopping him. It's almost impossible for that to happen." It just wouldn't be Grape if he wasn't like that.

Matt sits at the table, waiting for the food, "Hey, come on, let's just eat already."

Raph and Kyle go get the food and bring it to the dining table. Then they all eat before they all go back to playing video games.

* * *

Hyperdimension : Year 20XX

Now the plan is about to be set in motion. The CPUs and Candidates all prepare to begin. This is it, they need to get this done. Nothing can go wrong.

Three

two

one

.

.

.

Open the portal

* * *

Earth : Feb 28 2014, 5:48pm

The sun is setting, it's getting dark. The winds are blowing, the leaves and branches of the trees are flowing in the breeze.

The group thought that they should take a break from games. They were sitting, eating some snacks, and talking.

"hmm...It's a very chill day today, isn't it?" Grape asks.

All day, the weather's been nice, and the hangout went pretty well. But...

Kyle replies "Yeah, even now the weather is so-"

The calm atmosphere was broken by the sound of thunder. the wind started to get stronger, as the time soon stared to go by.

"Woah, lighting?" Matt wonders out load. Why now? And why Lighting? This wasn't in the forecast.

Kyle looks out the glass door of the balcony on the second floor. "the wind's picking up too."

This doesn't make any sense this weather is weird. Raph wonder's what's happening, "Wh-what's going on!?" he says before the largest lighting bolt hits the park behind the church, in front of the house.

It surprised all of them, the questions what just happened?, and why? was in their heads. The wind calms down a bit, still blowing strong. The lighting continues but stops striking around the area.

Grape thought they could use this chance to investigate. "Hey, let's check out what's going on."

When they did some people where outside of their homes looking around, probably wondering the same things. they went to the scene of where the lighting had struck. The lighting struck at the middle of the amphitheater park, but what really caught their attention was what the bolt, from what it looks like, it had left behind.

In the middle, a crystal like object was on the ground. The crystal started to glow with a faint light.

This was strange, in fact this is beyond strange, it is impossible. Kyle couldn't believe what he was seeing. At that very moment he realized how even more strange this location was.

The eye of the storm is directly on top of them, and the lighting had struck here in the middle of the area. Before any of them could react the crystal stared to emanate a light. "wha-" Kyle said before the light formed a pillar of light.

The pillar of light was tall reaching from the ground up till the eye of the storm. And what's worse is, the light was sucking them in.

Matt started to panic "Wh-what's happening!?" he says

"We're being sucked in!" Raph says trying to hold on to the ground.

Before any of them could run, the light had sucked them in and faded, along with the storm soon after.

* * *

Note: Sorry for the long time gap between updates. I took a vacation, then my internet connection was lost. I'll still be updating the story it's just going to be slow because of my internet problems.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : The new world

* * *

Gamindustri : Feb 28, 2014 6:03pm

"ey..."

"ey...ake..."

"Hey...ake...up...

"Hey, come on wake up!"

The four are woken up by the sound of a familiar voice, "Hey, you're awake. I was worried that we killed you guys by accident." the voice says. The voice belonged to none other than Neptune, the CPU of Planeptune.

The four who had been sucked into the light are now lying on the ground in a field. After being forced into the light, the four of them found themselves in none other than Gamindustri. The people around them were none other than the CPUs and the Candidates.

As they looked around for a better view of the situation, Histoire comes towards then and asks, "Are you all alright? It must have been a very shocking for you all to suddenly come to our world."

The four remained silent; they were still trying to process what just happened. A light sucked them in and now they're in a video game!? But wait, this feels to real to be a dream, and if this is a dream, why are they all in the same one. This has to be real.

Grape was the first to respond "This is..." He couldn't believe what was happening, but the problem with this was how can they get back home, and how can they explain what just happened.

Histoire says, "This is Gamindustri, this-"

Kyle interrupts, "We know this is Gamindustri, you're Histoire, Oracle of Planeptune, and those are the CPUs and the Candidates of the four Nations."

Histoire and the others were shocked. They weren't expecting them to know so much about Gamindustri and them. But that made Histoire ask another question, "I see, so you already know about us and this world. Then may I ask how is it that you know so much even though this is your first time here?"

The four of them weren't sure exactly how to explain to them how they know about their world and them. How are they going to explain to them that in their world this is all just a game?

Raph wasn't sure how they were going to take it, but nevertheless somebody needs to say something. "Well, you're most likely not going to believe us but..."

Raph then starts to explain to them how in their world this all is just a game, their story, and their adventures. He also explained how in their world there are no actual CPUs, or at least anything like them. He and the others eventually told them everything about their world that they should know.

The explanation took long but they tried their best to explain as much and summarize everything. "-And I know you probably won't believe us but that's how it goes, and I swear we're telling the truth." Raph says, ending their explanation.

The CPUs obviously didn't completely buy it, Neptune, and the twins were just lost. But Histoire, "I understand, I believe you"

"What!?" Noire couldn't accept that, "You can't possibly believe this right Histoire?" Noire just wouldn't accept what they said. I mean come on, in another world they're just a game for some console? No way right?

But no, they were telling the truth, and Histoire could feel it. "I am sure that they are telling the truth. When I tried to contact their world, I felt that there was no presence of a CPU there. And the information they gave us can also explain why I had trouble trying to contact their world, and that is due to the fact that we do not exist there. "Histoire says.

Grape was glad that Histoire had believed them, but there was another thing that had just popped in his mind. "That aside, how are we getting home?" Grape was worried about getting back. If Histoire can bring them here, then she should be able to bring them back right?

Histoire replies, "I may require 3 days to prepare another portal. In the mean time we can go back to the Basilicom, assuming you know what that is. We can discuss this even further there, and I can make the preparations in the meantime."

Everyone agrees to this decision, and the four decide to comply. "Okay, I guess we have no choice." Kyle says.

* * *

Gamindustri : Feb 28, 2014 6:37pm

Planeptune : Basilicom

The four sit down in the meeting room, along with the CPUs, Candidates, and the Oracles.

Histoire tells them "I will be working on a way to bring you all back, in the meantime you can all discuss about the situation further here." And with that Histoire leaves he meeting room.

Matt was the first to ask a question, "So, why did you guys make us go to your dimension anyways, and like, what's in our world that interests you guys so much?" The question was actually in all of their heads, they didn't understand why they were here in the first place. And what do they want in our world.

Mina, the oracle of Lowee, replied, "Actually we were planning to send the CPUs there themselves, but unfortunately you all had entered from the other side instead."

Hearing that Grape apologizes, then asks, "Yeah, sorry about that. So, going back to what my friend previously said, why did you guys plan to go to our dimension, I mean there has to be a reason right?"

Lastation's Oracle, Kei, answers his question, "Yes there is, in fact it would have been better if nobody from your world had found out, but I think this can still work to our advantage." Kei had a plan, and if there are two things that Kei can do, It's Business and Planning. "You probably already know about Arfoire already, right?"

Raph responded, "yeah, why?" Just from that question he could already tell where this is going, and he didn't like it.

Hearing Raph's response, Kei continues, "Well since there's no need to explain about that, let's just cut to the chase. Arfoire is planning something, something big. She mentioned her taking a new world, and Gamindustri will from her new army."

The four were at a state of disbelief, but at the same time, they sort of knew already what she was about to say, just from her mentioning Arfoire. They pieces had all come together, and now they see a picture that they didn't like.

Chika, Leanbox's oracle, explains their previous plan, "The plan was to scout out the new world and wait for Arfoire to make her move, while not making any contact with the people there, so they can avoid detection from Arfoire."

Kei then proposes her new idea, "But now since we have you all, and you have more information about your world than us…"

The four of them didn't like where this is going. The people who disliked it even more were the CPUs, well except for Neptune, who still hasn't really caught on what Kei's about to say.

"You all can go there, with the CPUs and look for anything that might lead to Arfoire. At the same time the CPUs could live undercover with you, for the rest of the operation."

Hearing that, everyone wanted to jump from their seats in shock. They all let out a huge simultaneous "WHAAAAT!?" Noire didn't want to accept this, "What are you talking about? I thought we weren't supposed to involve anyone else?"

Kei responds, trying to calm everyone down, "Well, as you can see, we can't really avoid doing that now" she points at the four who had been brought here. "Besides, this way you don't really need to completely isolate yourselves, and they can tell you more about the world as you go."

Kyle argues, "Well, we don't exactly know everything about our world." "Plus, how exactly are we going to hide them in our world? It's not really easy to have them live with us at out homes you know."

They had a valid argument there. However, the Oracles all agree that this is the only way, and they're all they've got. Kei responds, "Look, this is all we've got, and don't worry about the whole, living thing, we'll make some arrangements. Besides, we have something you want too, your way back home."

OH NO SHE DIDN'T! What can you expect when your good at business, and getting what you want. "Fine, we'll do it, but can we find them an actual home to live in? I don't think any of us can accommodate all the CPUs."

Kei reassures them, "Don't worry, we'll find a way, for now just rest. We can discuss this plan further tomorrow. Right now we need to talk to our CPUs, and plan out some more."

Matt felt uneasy about the last thing Kei said, "Shouldn't we be here too, if you're going to talk about the plan?"

Kei just gives a small smile to them, "don't worry, just leave it to us, We'll tell you in the morning."

They didn't like that grin on her face, but they had no other choice but to comply. The four of them left the meeting room where there were two Basilicom staff waiting for them.

"Oh, hello there sirs, your room is now ready for you." One of the staff said.

Grape thanks them and let's them lead them to their room. Grape then says to the others, "This is going to be one crazy adventure."

Kyle says in a defeated tone, "How did we get ourselves mixed in this mess?"

The four of them head to their room and slept the whole night out, waiting for morning.


	4. Chapter 2 extra

Chapter 2.5 : The new plan

* * *

Gamindustri : Feb 28, 2014 7:42pm

Planeptune : Basilicom

Now was the time to make a new plan. Histoire was now there to help plan out. The first one had failed, but there may be a way to take advantage of this situation. All they need to do now is to think. They needed to think fast, because time was running out. Arfoire could make her move at any given moment.

And luckily a certain oracle of Lastation had just thought of an Idea. "We could send the CPUs along with them, and they could live on earth as normal humans while looking for any leads to Arfoire's whereabouts and plans." Kei proposes.

The Idea is okay, but Vert still had a question in mind. "And how exactly are we going to do that?" she questioned. She had a point. The plan is good, but how exactly is going to play out? It wasn't just going to be them living with the other four. "They said they couldn't accommodate us, so how are we going to live on earth?"

That was when Histoire proposes on finding a way. "The other oracles and I, can make arrangements so that you all can live together. You won't live with the others, but you will be very close. You will be their neighbors, since three out of four of them live in the same neighborhood."

It all seemed good, but what about the candidates? What will they do? "Um, if Neptune and the others go to that world, what will the candidates do?" asked Nepgear.

Chika already had the answer to that. "Well isn't it obvious, you'll be going with them too."

But that raises a concern from Blanc. "If we're all going, who's going to watch over the nations?" It wouldn't make sense if the CPUs and the Candidates leave, and there's no one to watch over the Nations.

Histoire answers her concern, "The portal I'm Creating is not a normal portal. It is a portal linked to a device that should be able to make a deployable gateway back to the portal here in Gamindustri. This is why it is going to take three days to create."

Neptune asks, "So, what are we gonna do for three days? I mean it's not like we can train the guys to fight monsters or whatever, right?

Mina adjusts her glasses and replies, "Actually, we're going to use this time to pre pare you all for the new world, or Earth as it is called. And training the four of them on fighting wouldn't be a bad thing, since they're going to be so close to you all. They're going to need to learn how to fight and take care of themselves, while you all learn and prepare yourselves for earth."

Kei continues, "So in a way, you prep to go to Earth, while they learn how to defend themselves against what ever Arfoire might throw at all of you."

All of the CPUs agree to the plan, before they all turn in for the night.

* * *

Note: Sorry, about the long update time. I'm still having some internet problems, and it only got worse because of my laptop getting broken. I'm still going to update this story, so don't worry.


End file.
